


纷争年代的爱情

by MILLYLF



Category: APH - Fandom, usuk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILLYLF/pseuds/MILLYLF





	纷争年代的爱情

*题目改于马尔克斯的《霍乱时期的爱情》  
  
*有金钱组友情向，注意避雷  
  
  
“在我看来，性关系最安全可靠，它能把我们紧紧绑在一条贼船上，纵使关系撕裂也能藕断丝连。可同时，它最危险，因为谁也不知道，长久的肢体触碰究竟会摩擦出什么火花……”   
“所以，”亚瑟坐在床上，轻轻拉开带子，睡衣松松垮垮地挂在身上。他舔了舔嘴唇，对着另一个金发男人的粗重喘息微微抿起嘴角，“亲爱的阿尔弗，离我近点，再近点，但不要太近了。”  
“这是国际交往原则。”  
阿尔弗雷德默不作声，他只是轻轻掀落了亚瑟虚伪的皮囊，然后像头哑了声的野兽，将下面呻吟哭喊的假面绅士送上浪尖。  
二十世纪二十年代……  
  
  
  
美国自称记性不差，他能回忆起和所有炮友床上的方方面面。其中他最为赞美的性伴侣是英格兰——他总是和英国人，床上或床下，交流体验。“嘿老兄，你总有一天会把我爽死在床上。”美国经常这么说。  
他们的第一次是在二十年代的一个高级会所里。美国至今无法理解，当初是什么力量促使他推开眼前的大波美人，去和那个政场上与他不相为谋的英国人打招呼。  
他们的手指彼此擦过。  
“这之后，噢你知道，就是那种中了静电的感觉，似乎被你碰到的那根食指在噼里啪啦地冒着电火花。然后我就知道，那晚咱俩绝对少不了一炮……”  
“少废话，”英国脸色潮红地跨坐在美国的腰上，打断了美国人的滔滔不绝，“我他妈已经听过千八百遍了，我问你：你他妈到底还做不做了！”  
他们的身体相性堪称完美，英国人漂亮的床技每每让美国觉得自己是在开挖一片取之不尽，用之不竭无尽宝地。不过英国丝毫没有亏着，美国自信于自己的尺寸。  
偶尔他们会被政治的角斗场安排不同的床伴，登上飞机，白天开会，晚上交合。“那不叫做爱，”美国向英国解释道，“那只是交合，是大自然赋予的生命大和谐运动，天知道这能和政治搞上关系。”  
“可以理解。”英国吐出被他嚼得稀巴烂的雪茄叶——他们被德军困在诺曼底的某片战区好些时日了，为了能在三天三夜不睡中打起精神，他不得不边嚼雪茄叶边强迫美国说废话。美国忍着胳膊被大炮轰烂的疼痛向他抱怨政治绑架和那群和他上床的女人烂透的技术，英国点了点头。  
“你只是需要一个技术好的英国男人抚慰你的下半身，不过，等仗打完再说。”

美国有时很难理解对他来说真实的国际交往，他时常答应莫名的要求，稀里糊涂地爬到某张床上。  
万幸，更多的时候，他主动爬上的是英国的床。  
和中国的摩擦最近一波接着一波，美国一边当着吃瓜群众一边与中国人互吐口水。这让他想起八十年代一件和王耀有关的破事。这事有点丢人，但他乐意分享。  
“嘿，英国，问你个问题，你和中国，做过吗？”  
英国刚入嘴的滚烫红茶就这们措不及防地喷了出来，然后他用一种看智障突然脑抽的眼神看着美国。  
“哈？王耀？和社会主义直男做/爱？是我中邪了还是你活得不耐烦了？”  
“难不成……”他的眼睛突然瞪大，粗眉一耸，一脸震惊，仿佛面前的不是美利坚合众国而是什么惊悚的外星共生体*。  
“嘿，嘿，收起你的眉毛，”美国慌忙摆了摆手，“我拿我的小弟弟发誓，我和他彼此碰都没碰过。”  
等到英国恢复到正常的冷淡脸，美国才叹了口气，缓缓展开他的故事……  
那时他只是个冷战中的年轻男孩，而中国还不足一米七五，然后没过多久，在白天中美正式打通外交后，晚上他们就挤进一间客房。  
他俩面面相觑，美国虽然对上司的决定大为震惊，但还是大喇喇地靠在床上。中国则像完全不知情一样一脸懵逼地蹲在墙角，手里还拿了一根不知道哪来的擀面杖。  
许久，中国慢慢操着一口京腔表达他的疑问:

“这是……啥情况？”

“那个中国人没有立刻拿擀面杖敲死你真是你的运气。”英国幸灾乐祸地瞅了瞅美国，“接下来呢，在你向他说明情况后他干了什么？”  
“他说除非他是上面那个，否则一旦我碰他一根毫毛，他会把我打得连妈你都不认识。”  
“然后呢？”英国刻意忽视了美国人的戏谑，专心致志等着下文。美国自讨了个没趣，干巴巴地说:  
“然后就没有然后了，我和中国唠了一晚上的嗑，还互相喷了一通社会体制，就是这样，盖着被子纯聊天。”  
英国此时摸不着自己的心情是遗憾还是欣慰，或是两者都有。他向毛衣里缩了缩，紧紧握着茶杯取暖——最近美国的气温突然疯狂下降，一向不适应北美天气的英国这会儿正暗暗痛骂上帝的错误旨意把他送到这儿。  
他不知道自己此时正盯着美国和美国身后象征温暖的炉火微笑。

美国注视着他表情变化的全过程，这个冬天实在是太冷了，冷到他们比起做爱更喜欢发呆。这个时候美国忽然想起了他早就想问的一个问题，现在是最好的时机。  
“嗯……亚瑟，在和我上床之前，你有多少床伴？”  
“很多，男人女人，上面的下面的。”  
“那，在我之后呢？”阿尔弗雷德咽了口口水。  
英国人像是突然陷入了一片迷茫，他茫然地直视美国人的双眼，一字一句地说：“似乎……只有你一个……”  
这的确是个问题，因为阿尔弗雷德实际上很早就发现，自己高超的记忆力记住的性伴侣只有亚瑟·柯克兰一个。  
兴许亚瑟是对的，长期暧昧的肢体触碰谁也不知道会摩擦出什么火花，或许是依赖，习惯，有那么一点可能是恋爱。  
“好吧，亚瑟，”他拍了拍像是忽然明白了什么而对他警惕的英国人，“毕竟我们对于彼此在床上完美无缺。”  
尽管这是纷争年代，但毕竟产生了爱情。  
  
  
  
  
FIN.  
无意识流，写这篇其实是想玩金钱的梗（？）


End file.
